In Perfect Harmony
by weirdogirl
Summary: Claire seeks Ann for advice on how to let Cliff join the Music Festival this Fall. Ann helps her out, but secretly also helps Cliff out on his problem. Wanna know his problem? Let's just say there's blue feather's involved. Sequel to "Music to My Ears"


**A/N: Hello there! This one-shot is the sequel to my earlier story "Music to My Ears". It's best if you read that one first to understand this one. But if your too lazy, then just read on! Once again, I made a CliffxClaire story, haha, can't get enough of this too. :3 Okeedokee, please Read and Review kay? That would make me happy! Weeee! Okay Enjoy Reading! :D  
**

* * *

**Claire's POV**

"I really don't want too.." he complained

"But you said you would join, Cliff!" I urged. He has always been the shy type, he's a really good harmonica player, why won't he play in the Music Festival?

"I just said that so that you would quit bothering me, I really don't want to, Claire. I'll just ruin the show." he said rubbing his arm in embarrassment. I sighed.

"Cliff...I'll be with you on stage you know..It would be a waste if you won't show everybody your talent!" I urged again. Yes, I also have musical ability. Apparently I have the liking on the instrument _ocarina_, it's not very popular and quite hard to use, but I like it. It's unique and nice to play and Carter noticed that, so he asked me to join the Music Festival ever since I came here.

"I know..but Claire..come on..it's embarrassing" he reasoned holding his prized harmonica.

"Cliff...fine. If that's what you want" I sighed, he looked guilty

"Umm..uh..Claire.." he stuttered, but sighed also. I smiled at him

"I have to go now, the Music Festival's in three days so I have to practice with everybody. See ya later!" I kissed his cheek and left closing the door gently behind me. I sighed again, Cliff..when will you ever change? Then I saw Ann and smiled.

**Cliff's POV**

I watched her as she left my messy room, she was sad, and I really hate to see her sad, especially when it's my fault. I sighed, but I really don't want to join the Music Festival. They'll all laugh at me. I took my harmonica, it was a gift from my father before he died, it was my only remebrance from him. Other than the picture..but it was blurry. I flopped down on my bed and stared at the ceiling for a very long time..just thinking about..stuff. Soon enough I heard a knock on the door.

"C-come in!" I answered sitting up

"Hey Cliff!" Ann entered bringing in a tray of food. I raised a brow

"Wha-what is it?" I asked standing up, confused. I didn't order something

"Oh, here's a little treat for ya! Don't worry about paying, Claire already paid it." she explained, placing the tray on the small dinner table

"What? She didn't have to do that. I'm going to have to pay for her.." I shook my head and searched for my wallet

"She also told me "'Do not let Cliff payback, or else!'" she giggled as she imitated Claire's voice, it was pretty good. I chuckled with her and shrugged, I was quite hungry so I sat down and began munching on the food

"She's just worried about you, your not eating much these days, Cliff! Besides, I discounted her payment, she's a good gal ya know?" she said sitting down in front of me as I ate.

"Mmmhmm!" I replied mouth full. Ann giggled. As I ate, I noticed her staring at my harmonica, which was lying on my bed. My face turned red, nobody knows about my little secret playing the harmonica.

"You play?" she asked pointing at it

"Uhh..only a little" I lied, gulping down the food

"Can I hear?" she asked

"I'm not that good.." I answered, hoping that she would give up

"Hmmm..." she just said. She looked thoughtful. I looked at her curiously

"Oh! I got to go! Have some deliveries to do! See you later, Cliff!" she suddenly said when she noticed me staring. I was going to reply but she was already out. Then she came back again, whispered something in my ear and I jumped. She giggled and winked at me.

"Y-you sure about this, Ann?" I stuttered

"Yep! She'll be jumping for joy!" she said giggling and left again.

Okay, that was awkward I shrugged and cleaned my plate, gulped down the juice and took the tray back down, I dunno but maybe I should do what she told me...me and Claire have had our relationship for a while now..I sighed and walked downstairs. Doug was sitting down, counting money. Harris was alone in a table, eating some packed lunch, looking thoughtful. I asked Doug if I can come in the kitchen to put the tray in and he nodded a little annoyed at the interruption as he continued counting. I put the tray in Doug's kitchen near the sink and left quietly. I nodded to Harris who still looked thoughtful but smiled back when I nodded and went back to his thoughtful gaze. I went out the Inn, today was a Wednesday but Manna and Duke said I could take the day off, I dunno why, maybe because this Saturday was the Music Festival and my day off so they're making it today. I shrugged again. So where should I go now? Hmmm...the church? I nodded to myself and walked the way to the church. When I reached there, Carter, May and Stu where having their small summer class outside the church. But I think Carter's just telling them another childish story.

"Good Afternoon, Big Brother!" May greeted when I came.

"Afternoon, May" I replied patting her head.

"Afternoon too! Big brother!" Stu also greeted jumping up and down. I chuckled

"Hey there, kiddo!" I ruffled his hair as he giggled and laughed

"Hello, Cliff, going inside?" Carter greeted as well with a smile

"Yep. If you'll excuse me.." I answered and went inside my second home. I sat at my usual place, the first pew infront of the confessional room. I sat down and did what I always did here at church, and sighed, then left to go to the Supermarket.

_I do hope they have one in stock..._

**Claire's POV**

"So? What's your plan?" I asked Ann, who was thoughtful at the minute. We were in Mary's Library right now, and I asked her to help me out with my problem with Cliff.

"Hmmm...you said Cliff's a really good harmonica player? But it's not a requested instrument in the Music Festival. And it would probably be embarrassing, cause he's the only guy.." she answered

"Not anymore! Jack's here for a few weeks remember? He said he would like to join the Music Festival! He's a good ocarina player too!" I said, Jack is my good ol' cousin who also owns a ranch in Forget-Me-Not Valley with his little sister Jill. He's here to have a good look at my ranch for a while, leaving Jill in charge. I can almost imagine her annoyance. I grinned at the thought.

"Hmm..got a point..but that leaves the harmonica thing..I dunno if Carter will allow that instrument" she said her fingers scratching her chin

"I'm pretty sure Carter will let Cliff join using the harmonica, he'll WANT him to join using even a ukulele!" I answered, giggling. She giggled too.

"I guess your right, Claire. But I don't know..Cliff's hard to push." she said

"You think I don't know that? I really want him to join the festival Ann, I really do!" I said excitedly, Cliff has to show his talents to people, he never interacts with others much. I want him to talk to at least not stutter for a bit.

"Okay, how bout this..." she explained as I crept closer nodding and smiling all the way

**Cliff's POV after 2 days...**

I woke up not as early as usual remembering that today is a holiday, I shrugged put on some decent clothes and decided to visit Claire. I walked the way to her farm for a bit to see if she was there, I haven't seen her ever since that time she urged me to join the Music Festival, I hope she's not mad at me or something. When I entered her farm obviously she hired the Harvest Sprites to help her out since today is a holiday, I still think it's awkward to see small creatures thingies like them, but their pretty nice.

"Um..hey Chef, is Claire here?" I crouched down and asked the red one who seems to be the leader.

"No budum! I think she said she's going somewhere quiet to practice budum!" he answered cheerfully

"And where is that?" I asked

"Umm..she didn't say, budum!" he answered again

"Oh, thanks anyway, Chef" I said patting the little sprites head with my finger

"No problem, budum!" I welcomed and went back to tending the chickens. I stood up thinking. Where would she practice? Someplace quiet huh? Maybe the Goddess Pond. I nodded to myself and walked to the path to the forest, then turned to the area of the Goddess Pond. Nobody was there, I stared mesmerized at the Pond for a bit, it looks so beautiful. I wonder if the Harvest Goddess really is real, it would be nice to see her once in a while. Oh yeah, Claire. I walked back to the forest, where else could she go? The Kappa Lake seems like a good place also..so I walked the path there, but when I reached there it was also deserted, except for the forest creatures lurking around, I sighed and walked upward to the peak of the mountain, there she was at the very peak, playing her ocarina with passion. This reminds of what happened last Spring, only I was the one there playing my harmonica. I smiled back at the memory, that day was the first time I kissed her. It was a very important day to me. I walked to where she was quietly, trying not to interrupt, her eyes were closed so she probably didn't notice me, or she was too engrossed playing. I just smiled at her as she continued playing, her melody was beautiful. I can't believe she said my music was great, it seemed so ugly compared to hers. She ended her song with a low tune and slowly opened her eyes.

"Gah!" she jumped at the sight of me, and me being so sensitive all the time, jumped also when she screamed

"S-sorry!" I apologized. She giggled

"No, I'm sorry!" she just continued to laugh and I joined in

"Okay, this is awkward, hey Cliff!" she said after laughing for a bit then hugged me suddenly

"Hey, Clary. Your music, it was wonderful!" I complimented hugging her back. When we let go, she rolled her eyes.

"Your just saying that! she said and smiled suddenly. I raised my brow

"I remember last Spring, when you were the one playing your harmonica.." she said looking dazed, probably seeing a flashback. I smiled too.

"Yeah..I won't forget that day" I said also seeing the flashback

"You know what..maybe your right.." I then said not sure of what I'm saying

"Hmm?" she asked

"Maybe..I will join the..Festival." I said looking away. I saw her brighten up

"Really!" she asked jumping up and down. I nodded slowly.

"Yay!" she cheered and jumped at me, we both fell backwards.

"C-Claire!" I scolded as she giggled

"I'm so glad you changed your mind! I knew this would work!" she said giggling.

"Wh-what?" I asked blushing a little

"If you just remembered what happened here last Spring, I'm hoping that you would change your mind and join the Harvest Festival! And it worked! Well, with a little help from Ann of course!" she explained. I snorted and rolled my eyes but chuckled at her persuasiveness.

"Ahh, Clary, what am I gonna do with you, huh?" I asked ruffling her hair

"Cliff! I'm going on stage later!" she giggled "Oh yeah! You are too right! Let's practice together!" she said holding my hand

"Hmm..well sure!" I said taking my harmonica out of my pocket. She smiled and we began to play a beautiful harmony together.

**Claire's POV. The time of the Music Festival**

"You'll be fine, Cliff!" I said fixing his bow tie, he wasn't saying anything but he sure looked nervous.

"O-okay.." I said taking a deep breath.

"That's the spirit!" I cheered

"Hey, Cliff, Claire, you two ready?" Elli asked. We were in Carter's Mushroom farm to serve as the "backstage" of the church, Carter was still having a mass and we were excused to get ready for the Musical number.

"Yep!" I chirped and I heard Cliff gulp. Elli and Ann giggled. Jack walked in scratching his neck

"Uurgh, don't they ever make not itchy tuxes!" he complained

"Aww, come on Jack, your only wearing a tux once in a while, just live with it!" I said rolling my eyes.

"Here, let me fix your necktie.." Ann said blushing a little, I smiled when will Ann ever tell him her feelings, Jack is just too stupid to find out himself.

"Thanks!" he thanked grinning, Ann looked redder.

"I'm glad your joining, Cliff. It would be embarrassing to be the only guy here" Jack exclaimed after Ann fixed his tie. I gotta admit, cuz looked dashing, no wonder Ann seems so uncomfortable right now. I smirked at that thought. Cliff smirked at Jack too.

"Yeah, I thought I was going to be the only guy too" they chuckled a bit. I rolled my eyes again.

"Okay! Get ready guys! It's about to start!" Mary announced entering inside

"Finally, I'm getting tired" Karen said from behind, she was sitting on a rock and nobody seemed to see her, well she's usually quiet.

"Ohhh! I hope I don't make any mistakes!" Elli exclaimed

"Yeah me too! But then you'll probably back me up! Heehee!" Ann giggled and stopped when Elli glared at her. Everybody snickered.

"Oh yeah, Ann. Thanks a lot!" I whispered to her. She winked

"No problem" she welcomed

"Okay! Carter's done! Let's go everyone!" Mary announced again and everybody gathered their instruments (except Karen of course). Mary sat down on the grand organ, Ann and Elli positioned themselves behind the altar. Jack, Cliff and I positioned ourselves behind Mary and Karen was on the center of the stage a microphone on hand. Then Carter tapped his baton and we began the harmonious music.

~la~la~la~la~la~la...

When the song finally ended we all formed a line and bowed. The audience cheered happily.

"We sounded great earlier!" Elli chirped when the Festivities were over, now were having dinner at the Inn.

"Yeah, I totally agree! I wish I know how to play instruments! It's not fair!" Popuri complained and folded her arms in annoyance, we all laughed at her childish act.

"I want to play the ocarina like Big Sister when I grow up!" May said to Barley pointing at my ocarina. I smiled and patted her head.

"Want me to teach you someday?" I asked her.

"Yes, yes!" she replied excitedly. I giggled

"I'll come and teach you when I have time" I said and patted her head again

"Yay!" she cheered

"Ahhh, finally, that tux's gonna itch me to death!" Jack said taking off his tuxedo, I rolled my eyes once again. Cliff chuckled

"I've gotta admit it was pretty itchy" he said taking a bite of his curry rice

"Well at least you played on stage! Wasn't Cliff great?" I asked everybody. He glared at me with his face red.

"Yep! I didn't know big brother can play music!" Stu shouted from across the table.

"Yeah, I didn't know either! You were really good Cliff!" Elli exclaimed, she was followed by everybody saying compliments and stuff. Cliff looked down quite embarrassed. I nudged him.

"..thanks everyone" he thanked, smirking a bit. Everybody said their "your welcomes" and "no problems". Finally it was time to go home, Elli, Trent and Stu left first, then Mary and Gray, then Popuri and Rick together with May and Barley. Cliff, me and Ann were left of course.

"Thanks for everything, Ann!" I thanked when we were leaving. Cliff insisted to walk my home. She giggled

"No problem, Claire! I'm glad to help!" she said smiling. Cliff shook his head at the two of us.

"You two are such menaces" he mumbled, we just giggled.

"Okay, see ya later!" I waved to her as we walked out the inn.

"Oh and Cliff! Good Luck!" she shouted. He turned red all of a sudden and I saw Ann wink at him. I looked confused, but Cliff just shrugged at me, so I let it go. We walked in a decent pace to my farm. Cliff hesitated. I raised my brows

"Do you mind if we go to the beach for a bit?" he asked. I smiled

"Sure! Why not?" I said and skipped my way too the beach, him following behind me. When we reached there, we both sat at the edge of the dock. It was a full moon tonight. It looked beautiful in the reflection of the water.

"So, why'd you want to go here all of a sudden?" I asked swinging my feet on the water

"Mmm..I just want some time alone with you.." he mumbled turning pink.

"Awww..that's so sweet Cliff." I just said and reached his hand. He smirked. I looked into his deep blue eyes, almost like mine but his were darker. He looked back, cheeks red but he didn't hesitate to look away. After a few minutes of googly eying (again) I was the one who broke free and stared at the moon again.

"De ja vu, much" I giggled. He chuckled too.

"Umm..Claire, actually I have something to ask you..." he said hesitantly. I looked confused at him.

"What is it?" I asked, tilting my head like a dog.

"Um..." he stuttered taking something from his pocket. I gasped. A blue feather! Oh my gosh!

"Claire..Will you marry me?" he proposed kneeling in front of me. I looked at him shocked.

"Ye-yes! I will marry you, Cliff!" I answered and hugged him tightly. We both fell back, and we both shared a kiss.

"I-I love you" he said when we separated, blushing a lot. I giggled

"Love you too!" I answered. "You know this is so romantic, you in a tux, me on a dress, and we're under the moonlight, I'm so glad I have you" I said sighing happily.

"Me too, I hope we can have a happy life together, Clary. In perfect harmony as I like to call it" he chuckled kissing my hand, I smiled.

"Yes, I hope we do. Live a life in Perfect Harmony" I said and closed my eyes happily. I'm going to sleep soundly tonight, again.

* * *

**Wow. This is the first time I made a long story. I usually write short ones containing like 1,000 characters. Haha, GO ME! **

**Anyways, I hope you liked it and PRETTY PWWWEEAASSE REVIEW! I want to hear your love, likes and opinions, haha, weee!**

**I love saying ~la~la~la~la~la, haha i'm such a weirdo! XP**

**Okeedokee! See ya, and I hope you liked it! :3  
**


End file.
